Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by seizenber
Summary: Ketika sepasang sahabat mengalami dilema; terjebak dalam dua situasi yang rumit./ "Satsuki, menurutmu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu kepada sahabatnya?"/"Dan akhirnya, cinta itu tak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan."/ Dedicated for crystallized cherry yang baru aja ultah tapi nggak ngasih PU LOL


_Dedikasi untuk ultahnya kak Yumna a.k.a **crystallized cherry**!  
_

_Well, ini sebenernya karya pertama gue di fandom Kurobasu dan juga dengan pair aomomo. Dari dulu mau bikin kagak sempet mele kesendet tugas bejibun sama UN a.k.a Uji Nyali standar Internasional syalalala~_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Gue nggak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Serina deh gue, tiap buka dompet aja udah kayak ngupas bawang merah, miris cuy kagak ada duit 8")__  
_

* * *

_**Between a Rock and a Hard Place**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Suara lentingan sempurna antara sebuah bola dengan lantai terdengar menggema di tempat _gym_ yang biasa dipakai latihan oleh tim basket Touo. Namun, kali ini bukanlah kumpulan lelaki yang berlari ke sana-sini ataupun mereka yang biasanya selalu keasyikan mengoper bola hingga lupa waktu. Sore ini sang pemegang penuh bola basket tersebut adalah _ace_ tim basket Touo sendiri.

Peluh terus berjatuhan akibat gerakan cepat yang dilakukan Aomine Daiki; salah satu ciri khasnya dalam bermain basket. Meski demikian, nampaknya pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merasakan penat sedikitpun meski telah bermain sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Momoi Satsuki tak pernah sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Ia menghela napas, tak bisa dibilang bosan walaupun ini adalah kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan belakangan ini sebelum mereka pulang bersama. Seperti biasanya bila pelajaran berlangsung, Daiki lebih memilih untuk _cabut_ yang dilanjutkan tidur seharian di atap dan ketika sekolah telah usai barulah ia akan datang ke tempat latihan. Dan dapat dipastikan Momoi sudah ada di sana lebih dulu menunggunya.

Namun, Satsuki sendiri tak dapat dibohongi dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Daiki. Seolah-olah ia telah menemukan sosok Daiki yang baru—ah, tidak. Daiki yang sebenarnya adalah yang seperti ia lihat sekarang ini. Sosok pemuda yang begitu mencintai basket dan akan selalu menikmati tiap ritme tumbukan yang terjadi antara bola yang di-_dribble_ olehnya sampai pantulan terakhir di mana bolanya memasuki _ring_ lawan.

Daiki-_nya_ telah kembali.

Sejak mendapatkan gairah dalam bermain basketnya, belakangan ini Daiki memang sering meminta Satsuki tidak hanya untuk menontonnya bermain saja seperti saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Ia akan selalu meminta Satsuki menganalisanya—permainannya. Dan tentu saja, tanpa Satsuki menganalisa lebih lanjut gadis itu sudah tahu bahwa banyak perkembangan yang terjadi pada Daiki.

Diam-diam gadis bersurai merah jambu itu mengulum senyum sementara berusaha menutupinya dengan tumpukan kertas yang dijepit pada sebuah papan. Tangan kanannya sibuk menggores-goreskan ujung pensilnya pada kertas tersebut. Sayang sekali suara kekehannya cukup dapat didengar oleh Daiki yang kini memilih duduk sebentar di atas lantai yang sudah licin.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Daiki dengan alis kiri yang terangkat. Punggung tangan kirinya mengelap peluh yang masih terus mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Satsuki menggeleng, "Aku hanya senang dengan dirimu yang sekarang, Dai-_chan_."

"Hah?" Daiki tak mengatakan apapun lagi hingga kemudian pemuda bersurai _navy_ itu beranjak bangun dan berjalan menghampiri Satsuki. Ketika sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, Daiki mengulurkan telapak tangannya sementara Satsuki justru memberinya tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin lihat."

"Apa?"

"Itu," Daiki menunjuk kumpulan kertas yang digenggam Satsuki dengan erat, "Aku hanya ingin melihat laporan hasil latihanku secara individu. Bagaimana analisamu mengenai permainanku sekarang?"

"Jangan!" Satsuki segera menjauhkan kumpulan kertas tersebut ke balik badannya tepat saat Daiki hendak meraihnya. Kini Daiki benar-benar akan mengecapnya aneh. Yang benar saja ia tidak boleh melihat laporan hasil latihannya bila itu cukup berguna untuk meningkatkan permainannya.

"Kau itu kenapa, sih?"

Satsuki menggigit bibirnya, "Err, itu … kau boleh melihatnya bila sudah waktunya. Tapi bukan sekarang. Nanti kalau sudah waktunya, pasti kuberikan ke Dai-_chan_."

Daiki menatapnya curiga, rasa penasaran menggerogotinya. Namun, bukan dirinya bila memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Satsuki yang nantinya hanya berujung pada adu mulut di antara mereka. Akhirnya ia memilih mengalah saja kali ini, toh Satsuki sendiri sudah berjanji akan memberitahu hasil latihannya nanti—entah kapan itu.

_Ace_ Touo itu menjatuhkan diri di samping sang manajer sementara ia meneguk seluruh isi botol air minum yang dibelikan oleh Satsuki tadi siang. Satsuki sendiri terlihat mulai sibuk dengan _netbook_ miliknya. Diam-diam Daiki melirik dan melihat hal yang selalu ia lihat setiap hari; Satsuki berusaha menemukan ide untuk novel terbarunya dan sama seperti kemarin, Daiki hanya melihat halaman _Microsoft_ _Word_ yang kosong.

"_Writer-block_ lagi, eh?" tanya Daiki.

Satsuki hanya mengangguk dan membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas. Gadis itu sekilas nampak frustasi, namun ia cukup pintar untuk tak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan kepada Daiki—atau mungkin hanya gadis itu saja yang tidak tahu cara mengekspresikannya?

"Dai-_chan_."

"Hm."

Satsuki berhenti menyenderkan punggungnya dan mulai duduk menghadap Daiki, "Boleh aku minta pendapatmu?"

Daiki setengah meliriknya, "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini mengenai ide ceritaku—yah, aku tidak bisa menjamin bagus. Hanya terpikirkan dari … err, kisah nyata," jawab Satsuki yang menurut Daiki terlihat seperti orang kebingungan. Aneh, padahal gadis itu bisa langsung saja meminta pendapat tanpa harus bersikap seperti cacing kepanasan begini.

"Aku mendengarkan," sahut Daiki sambil memainkan bola basketnya dengan memutarnya menggunakan ujung jari telunjuknya. Nampaknya ia tak sadar dengan sorot mata _magenta_ milik sahabatnya itu mulai melembut kala menatap lekat wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah lain.

"Ada seorang gadis … ia bisa dibilang sudah cukup lama mengenal seorang pemuda yang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Awalnya seperti biasa, mereka hanya teman. Sampai di suatu keadaan membuat gadis itu sadar bahwa perasaannya kepada pemuda itu bukan lagi sekedar teman. Tapi … gadis itu tidak pernah mengerti mengapa pemuda itu selalu mengabaikan perasaannya—oke, mungkin pemuda itu memang perhatian sebagai _teman_ tapi nampaknya pemuda itu tak pernah menganggap gadis itu lebih dari hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya."

Kini Satsuki memberanikan diri lagi menatap wajah Daiki. Rasa penasaran akan reaksi pemuda itu tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Segenap rasa kecewa bergerumul dalam dadanya saat menyadari bahwa Daiki tak begitu mengindahkan perkataannya.

"Menurut Dai-_chan_ bagaimana?" tanya Satsuki setelah sekian lama terjadi keheningan.

"Apanya?" Daiki berbalik tanya masih dengan kegiatan tangannya memutar bola basket.

"Dai -_chaaaan_, aku serius. Kaudengar setiap ucapanku tadi, kan?"

Daiki memutar bola matanya malas, "Kautahu sendiri aku malas mendengar cerita _kecewekan_ begitu."

"Dai-_chan_!" Satsuki menggerutu seraya menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan komentar Daiki yang terlalu semena-mena.

"Baiklah," Daiki menghela napas berat, "Menurutku, sebaiknya gadis itu menyerah pada perasaannya saja. Lagipula percuma, bila dari ceritamu itu, pemuda itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah melihat gadis itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Sebaiknya gadis itu melupakan perasaannya saja."

Manik _magenta_ Satsuki meredup, "Begitu, ya?"

Daiki merasa aneh dengan tatapan Satsuki yang tidak seperti biasanya itu. Apa jawabannya barusan di luar keinginan Satsuki? Hei, tapi bukankah Satsuki sendiri yang meminta pendapatnya secara jujur-dan-tolong-garis-bawahi sehingga tak mungkin ia salah menjawab, kan? Ayolah, lagipula untuk apa sih meminta pendapat hal cengeng seperti itu kepada orang semacam Aomine Daiki?

"Ayo kita pulang, Dai-_chan_. Ibu pasti akan marah bila aku pulang terlalu sore," ajak Satsuki sambil menarik tangan Daiki untuk segera berdiri dan pulang bersama. Dengan malas pemuda itu mengikuti titah sahabatnya, dan masih dengan tangan kanan digenggam—ditarik—Satsuki sementara tangan kirinya menenteng tasnya.

_Woof!_

Pandangan mereka teralihkan satu sama lain saat mendengar suara nyalakan riang anjing yang begitu _familiar_. Ah, di sana rupanya sang pemilik suara dan juga majikannya. Daiki melirik Satsuki, ya ampun ia sudah mengira akan terjadi sesuatu bila Satsuki sudah melihat Kuroko dan Nigou—

"TETSU-_KUUUN_!" gadis itu dalam hitungan detik sudah mendekap erat Kuroko yang dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Satsuki yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Sementara Nigou sendiri masih menyalak riang, apalagi melihat kehadiran Satsuki di belakang majikan kesayangannya.

"M-Momoi-_san_ … sesak," Kuroko mengatakannya dengan wajah datar meski sekilas ia nampak terlihat seperti sesak napas juga dipeluk sedemikian erat oleh Satsuki. Bagaimanapun walau sudah sering dipeluk seperti itu tetap saja Kuroko tidak merasa nyaman.

"Ah, maaf!" Satsuki melepaskannya sambil tertawa canggung, "Testu-_kun_ sedang jalan-jalan ya dengan Nigou? Wah, asyik ya diajak jalan berdua dengan Tetsu-_kun_."

"Aomine-_kun_," Satsuki sedikit merasa tertohok karena ucapannya tak diindahkan Kuroko yang lebih memilin untuk menyapa Daiki yang entah kenapa terlihat _bete_ sambil bersender pada pintu _gym_.

"Oi, Tetsu," Daiki balas menyapa sebelum menatap Satsuki kembali, "Oi, Satsuki, ayo kita pulang—"

"Err, Dai-_chan_ pulang sendiri dulu ya hari ini. Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu dengan Tetsu-_kun_," Satsuki menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dibarengi dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

"Terserah, aku pulang duluan," Daiki memberikan tatapan sebal kepada mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dengan langkah yang lebar nan cepat meninggalkan dua sejoli itu.

_Dasar cewek kalau sudah bertemu dengan taksirannya, tadi bilang Ibunya akan ngomel bila dia pulang terlalu sore_.

"Ada apa, Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko langsung memberinya pertanyaan seolah mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan gadis yang dulu menaruh hati kepadanya itu. Binar mata yang biasanya selalu bersinar cerah itu kini mulai meredup, gadis itu menunduk ke bawah menatapi kedua kakinya.

"Tetsu-_kun_…," kini Satsuki memandang Kuroko secara langsung. Ia menggigit bibirnya sementara menahan sesuatu yang memaksa ke luar dari pelupuk matanya. Dan air mata itu tak dapat ditahan lagi saat Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Restoran cepat saji, _Maji_ _Burger_, tak begitu ramai dari penglihatan. Biasanya Kuroko akan segera melihat kehadiran Kagami yang akan memesan selusin lebih _burger_ untuk dirinya seorang sementara ia sendiri hanya akan memesan segelas _vanilla milkshake_. Namun, kali ini Kuroko tidak bersama Kagami, melainkan dengan seorang gadis yang sepertinya tengah mengalami dilema besar.

Beberapa kali Satsuki menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk helaan napas berat seolah sedang menanggung beban begitu banyak di pundaknya seorang diri. Mungkin sudah adatnya perempuan dari dulu, masalah percintaan seperti inipun sudah dianggap mereka seperti masalah menghadapi kematian saja.

Kuroko memesan minuman yang seperti biasanya, kali ini Satsuki yang traktir dengan Kuroko mendengarkan curhatannya sebagai tebusan traktirannya. Anehnya, minuman Kuroko sendiri sudah nyaris habis sementara _cola_ Satsuki masih sama sekali belum tersentuh sedikitpun. Barangkali dilirikpun juga tidak.

"Astagaaa…," Satsuki mulai berpangku tangan.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya yang ke lima," sahut Kuroko sehingga mendapat perhatian dari Satsuki.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu repot, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku … hanya ingin merasa bebas saja dari Dai-_chan_ untuk sebentar."

"Apa maksudnya Momoi-_san_ tidak ingin berteman dengan Aomine-_kun_ lagi?"

Satsuki segera menggeleng cepat, "Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih sangat sayang dan peduli kepadanya, Tetsu-_kun_. Hanya saja…," Satsuki menjeda ucapannya sementara Kuroko kerap menunggu.

"Apa perasaan itu begitu mengekang Momoi-_san_?"

Satsuki terdiam sebentar, "Aku bingung harus apa, Tetsu-_kun_. Meski di antara banyak gadis akulah yang paling mengenalnya, rasanya masih terlalu sulit untukku agar benar-benar bisa mendapat perhatiannya."

Kuroko menghabiskan minumannya, "Apa Momoi-_san_ merasa tidak nyaman?"

Lagi-lagi Satsuki dibuatnya terdiam, "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku … tidak ada sekian detik di mana aku merasa jengah dengan Dai-_chan_. Setiap bersamanya, aku selalu merasa … aku merasa segala yang ada pada diriku telah lengkap tanpa sedikitpun celah. Tapi aku tahu, aku tak bisa membiarkan perasaan ini terus ada sementara ia tidak menganggapku lebih."

"Bagaimana Momoi-_san_ tahu pandangan Aomine-_kun_ terhadap Momoi-_san_?"

"Ayolah, Tetsu-_kun_. Kupikir baginya terlalu sulit untuk melihatku lebih sementara kami tumbuh bersama-sama, sehingga selama ini ia hanya bisa melihatku sebagai adik perempuan. Apalagi ia terlalu cuek dan tidak peka dengan perasaanku, segalanya jadi semakin rumit."

"Bila Momoi-_san_ sudah tidak dapat memendamnya lagi, kenapa tidak mencoba mengatakannya langsung kepada Aomine-_kun_? Bukankah dengan begitu Aomine-_kun_ akan segera tahu mengenai perasaan yang selama ini dipendam Momoi-_san_?" Satsuki melirik Kuroko dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tak menyangka Kuroko bisa bicara sebanyak itu, apalagi ini mengenai masalah asmara Satsuki.

Satsuki menggeleng, "Itu … terdengar mustahil untukku, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku ini kan perempuan, mana mungkin aku yang mendekatinya lebih dulu."

"Tapi bukankah dulu Momoi-_san_ yang selalu mendekatiku bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan suka?"

Satsuki sedikit tertohok dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. Ah, wajah pemuda itu mampu membuat Satsuki sampai tak tega untuk memijat pelan kepala birunya dengan kepalan tangannya. Bagaimanapun juga ada satu masa di mana Satsuki benar-benar menaruh rasa suka kepadanya.

"Itu berbeda, Tetsu-_kun_. Maksudku, dulu memang aku pernah menyukaimu. Tapi, semakin lama aku menyadari suatu fakta yang kujauhkan dari pandanganku. Aku awalnya juga tidak mengerti sampai di hari aku bertengkar hebat dengan Dai-_chan_ karena aku melarangnya ikut bertanding basket dan setelah Kagamin memberikan suatu pertanyaan yang cukup membuatku harus bertanya pada diriku sendiri."

Satsuki melanjutkan, "Kagamin bertanya, "Bila kausuka Kuroko, untuk apa kaupeduli bila Aomine tidak menyukaimu?" dan aku harus berterimakasih kepadanya sebab bila ia tidak bertanya seperti itu, mungkin aku tidak akan bertanya hal serupa pada diriku sendiri. Dan juga, saat itu aku bertanya, mengapa aku lebih memilih bersama Dai-_chan_ di Touo dibanding dengan Tetsu-_kun_ di Seirin? Dan sekarang, semuanya nampak begitu jelas."

"Dan setelah menyadarinya, kupikir saat itu aku hanya punya dua pilihan; menyerah atau bertahan. Maaf, Tetsu-_kun_, belakangan ini aku tetap mendekatimu bukan karena aku masih mencintaimu. Kupikir dengan tetap bersikap seolah masih menyukaimu bisa membuat perasaan ini hilang, nyatanya tidak. Setidaknya aku berharap bisa melihat reaksi Dai-_chan_ bila melihatku denganmu," Satsuki tersenyum lirih, "Tapi ia tidak peduli sama sekali."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis meski tak disadari Satsuki. Digenggamnya tangan yang terletak di atas meja itu seolah ingin memberikan dukungan kuat kepada mantan manajernya di Teiko dulu.

"Momoi-_san_ jangan sedih lagi. Baik aku ataupun Aomine-_kun_ tidak akan senang melihat Momoi-_san_ murung begini. Setidaknya tetaplah tersenyum dan tetap berusaha menjadi sahabatnya yang baik, yang selalu ada dan setia mendampingi Aomine-_kun_ kapanpun."

Satsuki tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, "Kau orang yang sangat baik, Tetsu-_kun_. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar curhatanku sampai semalam ini."

"Sama-sama, Momoi-_san_. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku mengantar Momoi-_san_ pulang dulu."

"Eh tidak us—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-_san_. Setidaknya aku bisa meredam kekesalan Aomine-_kun_ dengan tidak membuatnya khawatir bila aku membiarkan Momoi-_san_ pulang sendirian malam begini."

Satsuki tersenyum kembali dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mereka melangkah pergi meninggalkan restoran cepat saji itu dengan diikuti Nigou yang berjalan di depan mereka. Keheningan kembali dirasakan bahkan hanya suara angin dan bisingnya bunyi kendaraan di jalan raya.

"Apa Momoi-_san_ akan segera memberitahu hal ini kepada Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Satsuki menatapnya sebentar sebelum memandang jalan setapak, "Sepertinya aku tidak cukup berani untuk melakukannya, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku … jujur saja, aku takut mendengar penolakan darinya. Mungkin aku akan membiarkannya saja seperti semestinya—sampai waktunya tiba di mana aku harus mengatakannya."

Tiba-tiba Kuroko berhenti sehingga membuat Satsuki melakukan hal yang sama, "Dari mana Momoi-_san_ mengetahuinya bila belum mencoba? Dan bukankah mereka selalu bilang bahwa cinta datang karena terbiasa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kamar mandi di kamar Daiki terbuka lebar saat sang pemilik ke luar dengan hanya handuk putih yang melingkari daerah pinggang sampai lututnya. Seraya mengenakan pakaiannya, Daiki mengumpat kesal mengapa di saat waktunya tidur ia harus pergi membeli makanan di luar. Ah, Ibunya itu memang kadang suka seenaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah tanpa makanan di meja makan.

Daiki mengambil langkah cepat menuruni anak tangga dan saat ia hendak membuak lebar pintu rumahnya, ia mengintip sebentar melihat Kuroko yang sepertinya baru saja mengantar Satsuki pulang ke rumah. Daiki melirik jam dinding di dekat sana, astaga sudah pukul 9 malam dan Satsuki baru pulang ke rumah padahal tadi sore gadis itu mengajak pulang sesegera mungkin dengan alasan _Ibunya akan marah bila ia pulang terlalu sore_.

Mata Daiki melirik rumah Satsuki, tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang menerangi bagian dalam rumah keluarga Momoi tersebut. Sepertinya Satsuki sudah berani berbohong kepadanya dan sekarang mentang-mentang orang tuanya tak ada di rumah gadis itu mungkin merasa bisa pulang sesukanya meskipun harus tengah malam sekalipun.

Dilihatnya Kuroko telah melangkah pergi dan setelah meyakini Kuroko cukup jauh Daiki langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri Satsuki. Diraihnya tangan Satsuki yang hendak memasuki rumahnya dan gadis itu terlihat cukup terkejut dengan siapa yang menghentikan gerakannya.

"Dai-_chan_, jangan muncul tiba-tiba begini dong. Membuatku kaget saja."

Daiki tak menghiraukan ucapannya, "Kaubohong denganku, ya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Satsuki.

Dagu Daiki menunjuk ke dalam rumah Satsuki, "Orang tuamu sepertinya pergi, Satsuki."

"Eh, serius, aku juga baru tahu orang tuaku tak ada di rumah," Satsuki mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya kepada Daiki.

"Lalu kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini? Kau bandel ya sekarang."

"Err, terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan, Dai-_chan_. Lagipula kalau aku harus bercerita, ada pembicaraan rahasia antara aku dengan Tetsu-_kun_," Satsuki memasang wajah bersalah dan tak enak melihat raut wajah khawatir yang tergambar di wajah Daiki. Di depannya pemuda berambut _navy_ itu menyilangkan lengan di depan dada dan menatapnya tajam sekarang.

"Ohh, bagus. Siapa yang peduli memangnya?" Daiki melanjutkan sebelum Satsuki hendak menyelanya, "Sampai kapan sih kau begini, Satsuki? Apa kau tidak lelah mengejar Tetsu setelah ditolak secara tidak langsung? Buka matamu, Satsuki! Jangan terlalu memasang muka tembok, Tetsu tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanmu! Terima saja kenyataan itu—"

_Prak!_

Ucapan Daiki terhenti setelah wajahnya dilempar oleh kumpulan kertas yang sedari tadi digenggam erat oleh Satsuki. Sudut bibirnya terasa perih, namun perih itu diabaikannya setelah Daiki melihat kedua mata yang biasanya selalu menatapnya dengan lembut kini dihalangi oleh cairan bening yang memaksa ke luar. Ia kembali membuat kesalahan.

"Kalau kau tidak peduli tidak usah berkomentar, Ahomine!"

"Satsuki—" Daiki merasakan lidahnya sulit mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tubuhnya seolah tak mau diajak kompromi untuk mengejar gadis itu. Ah, sial! Betapa bodohnya Daiki melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang dulu. Mungkin kali ini jauh lebih parah daripada kesalahannya yang sebelumnya. Sial, kenapa dirinya yang harus membuat Satsuki menangis?!

Satsuki telah menghilang dari pandangannya, entah pergi ke mana gadis itu. Masih dengan rasa bersalah, Daiki berjongkok untuk memunguti kumpulan kertas yang jatuh di tanah. Namun, gerakan Daiki terhenti saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal dari kumpulan kertas yang dipungutinya itu. Bukankah itu adalah kertas-kertas yang seharusnya berisi laporan hasil latihan Daiki?

Dibawanya segera kertas-kertas tersebut ke rumahnya, namun ia memilih duduk di atas teras rumah. Daiki menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pada kertas-kertas tersebut. Kertas-kertas itu dipenuhi oleh sketsa gambar seorang Aomine Daiki, dirinya sendiri, yang digambar oleh Satsuki sendiri.

Jadi, inikah alasan Satsuki melarang Daiki melihat laporannya?

Daiki hendak menyatukan semua gambar-gambar itu—meski ia sendiri masih penasaran mengapa Satsuki justru menggambarnya selagi gadis itu seharusnya menganalisa permainannya. Sampai ia dibuat terhenti kembali dengan sesuatu yang tertulis di belakang masing-masing gambar. Daiki mengenal tulisan itu sebagai tulisan Satsuki sendiri.

Pada salah satu gambar di mana Daiki men-_dribble_ bola, di belakangnya tertulis oleh Satsuki; "_Hari ini aku menemani Dai-_chan_ latihan lagi. Dan—ya ampun! DIA GANTENG YA TUHAAAN! Astaga, bertahun-tahun aku bersahabat dengannya kenapa baru sadar sekarang, ya? Aku selalu menahan napas setiap melihatnya akan men-_shoot_ bola ke dalam _ring_. Ah tapi bukan itu masalahnya, DIA SEKSI BANGET DEMI _LUCKY ITEM-_NYA MIDORIIIN!_"

Daiki terkekeh pelan membaca curhatan Satsuki. Tak pernah disangka gadis yang ia pikir gadis alim ternyata bisa berpikiran mengenai pemuda _hot_. Kemudian, Daiki melihat lagi lembaran yang lainnya. Kali ini gambar di mana ia tengah tidur siang di atap sekolah. Dan lagi-lagi curhatan Satsuki membuatnya _nyengir_.

"_Kupikir suasana panas di sini bukan karena aku duduk di bawah naungan sinar matahari. Tapi, ya ampun, aku disuguhkan pemandangan Dai-_chan_ bobooook! XD entah sudah berapa kali aku menyeka keringat hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang sedang tidur. Dan bibirnya itu—astaga, sadar Satsuki! Kau ini perempuan, masa berpikiran seperti Dai-_chan_ yang melihat majalah dewasa_."

Wow, Daiki tak pernah menyangka bahwa sahabatnya itu selain jago mengarang cerita ternyata Satsuki jago juga menggambar. Kali ini Daiki tak memerhatikan gambar gadis itu lagi, melainkan lebih kepada isi tiap curhatan Satsuki. Dan Daiki dibuat terkejut dengan kalimat curhatan Satsuki di gambar di mana dirinya tengah memandang ke arah lain sementara di sampingnya ada Satsuki yang memandangnya dan Kuroko tengah bermain dengan Nigou.

"_Dasar AHOMINE! Kenapa sih kau tidak bisa peka sedikit saja? Sehari saja kaulihat aku sebagai perempuan bukan sebagai sosok adik ataupun sahabat. Huuuft, rasanya gondok juga memendam perasaan ini berlarut-larut. Hei, Dai-_chan_, kenapa sih kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku? Aku mencintaimu, _baka!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentuman bola baskte yang di-_dribble_ memenuhi tempat latihan tim basket Touo tersebut meski terlalu pagi untuk latihan. Namun, kali ini bukanlah para sang jagoan Touo _Gakuen_ yang bermain di sana, melainkan manajer mereka yang sejak pagi-pagi buta mengendap-endap ke luar rumah setelah pulang tengah malam untuk menghindari sang _ace_ Touo.

Peluh bercucuran dari kening Satsuki, dirinya diliputi kesal tiap kali lemparan bolanya meleset dari _ring_. Pikirannya tak terfokus pada apa yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang, ia masih teringat dengan kejadian semalam dan rasanya belum cukup berani untuk bertemu muka dengan sahabatnya itu.

Ah, dasar laki-laki.

Satsuki melempar bola di tangannya itu dengan malas dan lagi-lagi untuk ke sekian kalinya bolanya kembali meleset dan memantul ke luar garis lapangan.

"Bodoh, bukan begitu cara men-_shoot_ yang benar."

Satsuki terkesiap mendengar suara berat yang begitu dikenalinya. Ia tak ingin memutar balik tubuhnya atau sekedar menyahuti kritikan pedas dari Daiki. Perlahan tapi pasti Satsuki bisa merasakan Daiki telah berdiri di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba Daiki memberikan bola tadi ke tangan Satsuki, masih dengan berdiri di belakang Satsuki, kedua tangan kekar Daiki membimbing tangan Satsuki untuk melempar dengan benar ke dalam _ring_—

—masuk!

Satsuki segera melepaskan diri dari Daiki dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju bangku penonton yang dilanjutkan dengan meneguk botol air minum yang dibawanya dari rumah. Daiki mendudukkan diri tepat di samping Satsuki, namun Satsuki seolah tak mau tahu keberadaan Daiki di sampingnya.

"Kau masih marah dengan kejadian semalam?"

Pertanyaan tolol.

Gadis itu memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya.

Daiki menghela napas lelah, "Hei, Satsuki, aku benar-benar tidak serius mengatakannya—yah kecuali bagian Tetsu tidak membalas perasaanmu."

Kali ini Daiki diberi tatapan garang dari Satsuki.

"Oke, aku bercanda," Daiki melanjutkan, "Serius, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku hanya … khawatir, itu saja. Kau sahabatku, apalagi kau perempuan dan pulang larut malam. Aku hanya tidak suka kau pulang terlalu malam, memangnya kau cewek karaokean—"

Satsuki langsung mencubit keras perut Daiki hingga pemuda itu merintih kesakitan.

"Bisa tidak sih kauminta maaf dengan cara yang lebih halus, jangan bercanda terus!" gerutu Satsuki kesal.

"Iya iya, aku … err, sori untuk semalam. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," jawab Daiki meski terlihat Satsuki masih sedikit kesal dengannya, "Begini, sebagai gantinya aku akan memberi saran untuk cerita novelmu."

Tiba-tiba Satsuki meliriknya, "Memangnya kauingat?"

"Ayolah, cerita cengeng begitu lansia juga masih ingat. Bahkan aku punya ide yang lebih keren," tiba-tiba Daiki dipukul pelan pundaknya oleh Satsuki yang diam-diam menahan senyum.

"Oke," Daiki menjeda sebentar, "Tentang sepasang sahabat sejak kecil. Di manapun dan kapanpun mereka selalu bersama. Setiap detik. Setiap menit. Setiap jam—kecuali bila ke kamar mandi."

Satsuki tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Lanjut. Meski yang perempuan terkadang suka cerewet, tapi sahabatnya tahu bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya sangat perhatian dengannya. Meski yang laki-laki terkadang—atau mungkin sering—begitu menyebalkan sampai membuat sahabatnya harus melempar kertas ke wajahnya, gadis itu tahu bahwa pemuda itu sebenarnya sangat peduli dengannya. Hingga hubungan mereka di tempatkan pada suatu pilihan."

Satsuki memandangnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dan baru kali ini disadari oleh Daiki.

"Ada yang berubah. Dan itu baru disadari saat gadis itu menyukai pria lain. Dan saat itu ia menyadari bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat," Daiki bisa melihat keterkejutan di sepasang manik _magenta_ Satsuki, namun Daiki memberinya senyuman tipis, "Satsuki, menurutmu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu kepada sahabatnya?"

Satsuki tak dapat mengatakan apapun selain mengekspresikan keterkejutannya. Seperti dugaan Daiki, pemuda itu kemudian beranjak berdiri sementara tangannya mengambil bola basket, hendak bermain sebentar. Namun sebelum turun ke bawah, Daiki memberikan kumpulan kertas milik Satsuki.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Daiki langsung bermain basket sendiri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Satsuki memerhatikan kertas-kertas tersebut hingga ia mengingat bahwa semalam ia memukul wajah Daiki menggunakan kumpulan kertas ini yang artinya—

_Tidak mungkin_.

Satsuki membuka tiap lembaran kertas dan memang tidak salah lagi, Daiki pasti sudah melihat isi-isi curhatannya begitupun dengan gambar sketsa karya Satsuki. Astaga, Satsuki bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sampai di halaman terakhir Satsuki melihat sebuah gambar baru yang tak kalah bagus, namun ia ingat ia tak pernah menggambarnya.

Di gambar itu; ia dan Daiki duduk berdua di lantai tempat latihan basket. Dan degub jantung Satsuki semakin kencang saat menemukan sebuah tulisan yang dikenalinya adalah tulisan Daiki di belakang.

"_Dan akhirnya, cinta itu tak pernah bertepuk sebelah tangan._"

Tepat saat itu, ia melihat Daiki duduk di atas lantai sama persis seperti di gambar. Daiki menepuk tempat di sampingnya seolah mengajak Satsuki untuk duduk menemaninya di sana—dan merajut kisah baru dengan goresan-goresan baru yang akan menggambarkan kisah mereka mulai dari sekarang.

**Tamat**


End file.
